sibum - BASKET!
by sheskul
Summary: Siwon suka sekali mengajak Kibum main basket, padahal Kibum malas olahraga. kemudian...


**Judul : Basket!**

Terinspirasi oleh ketekku yang basah terus #ngawur. Em, aku gak tau ding ini dapet inspirasi dari mana, jangan tanya ya… #reader: gak bakal!

**Main cast : Siwon dan Kibum**

**Rate : BO (Bimbingan Ortu)**

Summary : emm… kalo dah dibaca pasti bisa tuh, bikinin aku summary. #gak tanggungjawab

.

.

Seorang cowok berseragam olahraga memandang lapangan basket. Tempat teman sekelasnya dan seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah main basket. Agak aneh memang, yang berseragam olahraga duduk lesehan di pinggir lapangan sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya, sedangkan yang berseragam sekolah malah pecicilan men-dribble bola.

"Kibum!" yang punya nama mendongakkan wajahnya malas mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ya walaupun Kibum pakai headset, tapi dia belum budek "kau tidak ikut main?" tanya Siwon sambil memutar bola di jarinya

Tidak aneh, jika yang berseragam olahraga adalah Kibum sang jenius, dan yang berseragam sekolah adalah Siwon sang proklamator #bukan. Sang jago basket.

Kibum memandang Siwon seolah menjawab_'harus gitu?'_

Siwon memeluk bola basket di tangannya "hei, Kim Kibum!" kembali memanggil Kibum

"ck, aku malas" kali ini Kibum mengalihkan pandangan ke pepohonan di balik pagar.

Siwon manyun. Sebenarnya sebelum ia dan seantero sekolah tahu Kibum jenius, Siwon sudah lebih dulu tahu kalau dia malas olahraga.

.

(flashback) 2 tahun yang lalu…

Pagar SM High School dijaga oleh beberapa siswa senior.

"berdiri di samping Kibum!" Siwon yang baru datang langsung disuruh baris dengan siswa yang lainnya.

"Sial!" Siwon menggerutu sambil memakai papan namanya, lalu bergabung dengan barisan. Ia mengamati teman senasibnya yang masih berpakaian variatif dari berbagai sekolah. Matanya menyipit saat mengamati lelaki di sebelahnya yang tidak berseragam. _'ngapain anak SMP ikut orientasi SMA?'_ pikirnya.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Kibum balik menatap Siwon kesal "kenapa?"

"kau anak sini?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum tidak menjawab, malah terus memandang Siwon seolah bilang _'menurut lo?'_

"apa kau sudah cukup umur, untuk masuk SMA?" tanya Siwon lagi

Kali ini Kibum mengalihkan pandangan pada senior yang sedang berkoar-koar tentang kedisiplinan "belum sih. Tapi kan aku jenius" jawabnya enteng

'_songong nih anak!'_ batin Siwon

"kau juga terlambat datang?" tanya Siwon lagi (udah tau songong, masih aja ditanyain)

Kibum menggeleng "tidak" ia menunjuk dadanya yang tanpa papan nama yang terbuat dari karton.

"kalian pikir sudah cukup hebat, dengan masuk sekolah SM?" terdengar suara dari senior yang entah harus disebut cowok cantik atau cewek ganteng sambil mengibaskan kipas di tangannya "kalian bahkan harus punya keahlian paling tidak sepertiku" lanjutnya

Kalimat terkahir ini yang membuat Siwon mucu-mucu. _'ini orang makan beling kali ya, bisa narsis begitu?'_

"sekarang lari keliling lapangan 5 kali!" teriak senior yang lebih besar badannya, bernama Kangin

Iring-iringan siswa telat yang berjumlah sekitar 35 orang itupun mulai berlari keliling lapangan, kecuali lelaki di sebelah Siwon tadi. Ia hanya jalan santai tanpa beban.

Siwon yang sudah sekali keliling lapangan meng-over lap-nya "ayo cepat!"

"harus gitu?" Kibum balik tanya

Siwon memperlambat langkahnya "tadi kan kita disuruh lari"

"terserah" jawab Kibum acuh

Siwon akhirnya menyerah, ia meninggalkannya.

Setelah khatam lari 5 kali, kaum yang terhukum itu kembali berbaris. Tidak seperti yang lain, Kibum badannya paling kering, nyaris tanpa keringat. Apalagi kalau bukan karena ia hanya jalan santai muter lapangan 3 kali.

"jadi karena itu, kau jalan santai?" bisik Siwon

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, sambil tetap menatap senior yang terus berkoar.

"senior yang agak panjang rambutnya itu menyebalkan. Aneh pula" kata Siwon lagi. (kalau dia penonton setia sinetron Indonesia pasti bakal bilang Lebai badai) #gak usah dipikirin

"Kim Heechul?" kali ini yang diajak ngomong menatap Siwon

"oh, kau tahu namanya?"

Kibum kembali menatap para seniornya "He is my brother"

Cep! Siwon mingkem. Ia mingkem bukan karena gak mudeng bahasa Inggris, dia jago bahasa Inggris, suer! Dia gak nyangka baru ngomongin seseorang di depan adiknya sendiri. Kalau posisinya sekarang bukan istirahat di tempat, dia pasti sudah menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"iya tapi memang dia sangat menyebalkan dan aneh sih hehehe…" lanjut Kibum, lalu keduanya tersenyum lebar.

Dari situlah Siwon tahu kalau Kibum baru pindah dari USA, makanya dia tidak memakai seragam. Dan masalah papan nama, Kibum menyalahkan hyung-nya 100% karena sama sekali tidak memberitahunya.

*bayangkan Kibum mendadak alay gara-gara keseringan gaul sama Wendy Cagur*

"sumpah demi apa gue sebel banget sama Heechul" #ini juga gak usah dipikirin

(flashback end)

Kringgg…

Bel tanda pelajaran berdering, Siwon melemparkan bola basket di tangannya lalu berlari ke tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai 2. Sedangkan Kibum bangkit, bersiap untuk pelajaran olehraga.

.

0

.

2 hari kemudian…

Hari sudah gelap. Sekolah sudah sepi, Kibum baru keluar dari laboratorium kimia sambil melepas kacamata dan menaruhnya di tas. Beginilah kebiasaan seorang siswa jenius peserta olimpiade. 4 hari dalam seminggu harus latihan untuk olimpiade.

'duk duk duk!' terdengar suara dari lapangan basket

"Kibum!" pandangan Kibum beralih ke lapangan, ada yang sedang memegang bola basket sendirian di lapangan sambil melambaikan tangan padanya

'dia lagi' pikir Kibum sambil melangkahkan kaki melewati lapangan. Tiba-tiba sepasang kaki lain sudah menjejeri langkahnya.

"kapan-kapan selesai sekolah main basket lah, denganku" kata Siwon. Ia berjalan sambil terus men-dribble bola di tangannya

"sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak suka main basket…"

Siwon berhenti men-dribble bola "ok, olahraga apa yang kau suka?"

"emm" Kibum memainkan bibirnya "catur, isi TTS?" jawabnya sambil memandang Siwon, yang dipandang diam "Choi Siwon…" panggil Kibum

"Kibum ssi" Siwon gentian memanggil Kibum

"apa?"

"apa bibirmu memang selalu seperti itu?"

"kenapa?" Kibum memegang bibirnya

"merah" jawab Siwon

Kibum diam menunduk, lalu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon. Tiba-tiba ia membalikan badan.

"Choi Siwon!" panggilnya

Siwon menengadahkan wajah "ya?"

Kibum menepuk pipinya sendiri "wajahmu" lalu menunjuk wajah Siwon

"kenapa?" Siwon memegang wajahnya

"mirip kuda" jawab Kibum datar, menjulurkan lidah lalu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng.

Begitulah setiap Selasa, Rabu, Kamis dan Jumat berjalan selama hampir 2 tahun ini. Kibum pulang bersama Siwon saat hari sudah gelap dan tidak ada siapapun lagi di sekolah. Padahal di hari itu tidak ada jadwal latihan basket.

.

0

.

Kibum memasang tali sepatunya sambil manyun.

'_Hari Jumat lagi, olahraga lagi'_ batinnya terus ngedumel. Mengingat hari ini penilaian basket, membuatnya makin bête.

Sebuah tangan kekar merangkul bahu Kibum saat baru keluar dari ruang ganti, diliriknya yang punya tangan ternyata Choi Siwon

"main basket tidak usah pakai rumus" kata Siwon

"iya, lebih bagus lagi kalau tidak pakai baju" jawab Kibum sambil melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pundaknya lalu meninggalkannya *setuju banget Bang! Bayangkan! #ini rusuh

Siwon menarik kedua bahu Kibum "kau yakin bisa?"

"we'll see" jawab Kibum lalu berlari menuju lapangan

0o0

Penilaian basket dimulai. Mencakup 3 points dan shooting langsung. Berhubung guru di kelasnya belum masuk, Siwon berdiri di balkon depan kelas sambil menonton kelas Kibum olahraga.

Giliran Kibum. Dari lima kali lemparan 3points, kelimanya masuk ring dengan mulus. Tiba saat shooting langsung, dan… prit! Park Sonsaengnim meniup peluit saat lemparan Kibum masuk ring.

Kibum tersenyum lebar sambil mengadahkan wajahnya sombong memandang Siwon di atas (di balkon, bukan di langit) seolah berkata 'see?'

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

0

.

Rumah keluarga Kim malam itu…

"huah! Aku bosan!" kata Kibum sambil menutup bukunya

"aku juga!" Heechul ikut-ikutan menjauhkan cerminnya.

'_sejam ngaca, ya iyalah bosan_' Kibum memandang hyung-nya sambil geleng-geleng

"kita main basket yuk, Hyung" kata Kibum

Heechul memandang adiknya aneh _'bukannya dia gak suka basket?'_

"ogah ah! Entar aku keringetan, bau pula"

"ya udah!" Kibum meninggalkan Heechul, lalu meraih bola basket di pojokan kamarnya. Ia keluar menuju lapangan dekat rumahnya.

0o0

duk duk duk! Kibum sibuk sendiri pecicilan di lapangan, men-dribble bola lalu memasukkannya ring. Padahal hari sudah malam

'hosh hosh hosh' napas Kibum sepotong-potong karena capek, ia tertunduk memegang kedua lututnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang kaki muncul di hadapannya, lalu sebuah botol minum tepat di wajahnya. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya, Siwon berdiri di depannya.

"makanya bawa minum" kata Siwon, Kibum menerima botol minum itu lalu langsung meneguk isinya "sudah kuduga, kalau kau sebenarnya suka basket"

"baru kali ini kok" jawab Kibum sambil duduk selonjor di lapangan

"kalau kita rajin olahraga, aliran darah lancar, kita jadi pintar" Siwon ikut duduk di samping Kibum

"itu sih berlaku untukmu. Aku kan sudah jenius, untuk apa berharap jadi pintar" Kibum kembali meneguk isi botol

Siwon tersenyum sambil menggeleng mendengarnya, Kibum memang tidak berubah sejak mereka pertama bertemu dulu. Siwon lalu mengambil bola di pangkuan Kibum lalu mulai memainkannya.

"kau tahu kenapa aku suka basket?" tanya Siwon tanpa memandang Kibum

"yang kutahu aku tidak suka basket" jawab Kibum cuek memeluk kedua lututnya

Siwon berhenti memasukkan bola ke ring, lalu memandang Kibum "dia temanku saat menunggumu pulang" ia mengelus bola basket Kibum

Kibum diam memandang Siwon.

"kita tidak sekelas. Kesempatanku bareng denganmu kan tidak banyak, paling saat pulang sekolah, itu juga kau begitu sibuk latihan olimpiade…" Siwon duduk di hadapan Kibum "makanya aku suka menunggumu latihan, biar bisa bareng"

Kibum tetap diam mendengar pernyataan Siwon.

'jduk' Siwon kesal karena Kibum terus diam. Ia memantulkan bola basket tepat di jidat Kibum,

"adoooh!" Kibum meringis mengelus jidatnya "kau tahu kenapa aku benci bola basket?"

Siwon menggeleng

"karena kau sibuk sekali dengannya. Kemana-mana basket. Yang dipegang, dipeluk, bola basket. Kau pikir aku senang melihat itu?"

Siwon berkedip berkali-kali mendengar yang Kibum katakan, lalu ia tersenyum "are you jealous?"

Kibum malah mengalihkan pandangan ke bangku yang berjejer, menatap mereka tajam (salah mereka apa coba?) #jangan dipikir

Siwon mendekati Kibum, makin dekat lalu berbisik di telinganya "Kibum… kau jealous?"

Kibum merinding dari kuku jempol kaki sampai ubun-ubun mendengarnya "BERISIK!" teriaknya lalu berdiri

Siwon ikut berdiri, tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Kibum dari belakang dan mengangkatnya "I LOVE YOU!" teriak Siwon sambil memutar tubuh Kibum

"yah! Choi Siwon! Turunkan aku!" Kibum montang-manting minta diturunkan

"tidak sebelum kau menjawab"

"iya, iya. I love you too"

Siwon menurunkan tubuh Kibum yang sempoyongan. Kibum mundur karena Siwon memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar "yah, Siw..Siwon…" Kibum terus mundur sampai mentok di ring basket. Siwon menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kibum

"Choi Siwon kau mau aaap..a?" Kibum ngeri memandang Siwon yang mendadak kesurupan setan (plis, jangan nebak ini ulah Kyuhyun)

Siwon menarik wajah Kibum lalu mencium keningnya "tadi sakit kan? Sekarang sudah sembuh" lalu mengelus jidat Kibum

Kibum menghela napas lega sambil mengelus dada Jupe #salah. Mengelus dada sendiri maksudnya. Siwon pun ikut-ikutan ngelus dada Kibum, aku pun ikut ngelus dada Kibum, reader pun pengin ikut ngelus dada Kibum *ini apa sih?*

END

Ini adalah akhir ceritanya. Agak bingung harus ngomong apa. ya semoga memuaskan aja deh!


End file.
